Shield Training and Research Acadamy
by tyranterra
Summary: wolf isn't what you would call normal, he is a schizophrenic 19 year old with p.t.s.d and has anger issues that can even make director fury jump, he and his best friend have been enrolled in the acadamy


**A/N: Kay um I don't really know what is gonna happen in this story so if you don't like it then tough cuz i am writing this**

**s.h.i.e.l.d**  
First Name: unknown  
last name: unknown  
preferred name: wolf  
age: 19  
lives: in the Manhattan psychiatric correctional facility  
gender:male  
height:5 ft 11 in  
weight: 156 pounds  
mental status: fragile  
medical disorders: p.t.s.d, schizophrenia  
family: deceased  
relatives : deceased  
skills: gymnastics, acrobatics, mastered several forms of martial arts, linguistics, computer programming, engineering, biology

**how it all started**

~normal p.o.v~

the day started out like any other i was sitting in my room staring at my amulet waiting for the guard to come and tell me to come with him and they would take me to the grounds doctor for my weekly check up as they snoop around my room the doctor would say i have nothing wrong with me psychically wise but mentally i would need another years treatment that didn't work but this day was different today a tall man slightly taller than me came in i quickly did an assessment of him blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, fighter maybe, strong, not scary "hello wolf" i looked at him not really surprised that he knew my alias "let me guess not CIA, FBI or KGB so I'm guessing shield" he looked as if he was studying me "your file does not disappoint now this way we need to do your checkup" i followed him surprised i wasn't handcuffed to a guard _"run you can make it"_ i shudder inwardly, the man saw it and raised an eyebrow but turned away as he opened the door to a medical room to find another doctor "what is today change all staff day" he chuckled "No i am here to do a full examination" i nodded "no need i was fed up of these pretend doctors that i did one myself" he looked at me wondering what to say "well" i sighed "perfect physical health" he nodded "and mental" i looked down at the floor " fine" i lied he nodded "i see well i still have to run an examination" i nodded and did all he asked faking the test like i do with the other ones "well everything is okay get your things and follow this lady" he said motioning to the woman who had appeared some point during the tests "k" was all i said as i went to my cell and got my mothers amulet and my fathers hunting knife, hiding the knife in my bag which had a shirt, jumper, jeans, trainers, deodorant, laptop, cigarettes, a lighter and a toothbrush "so why are you busting me out" the agent just looked at me and scowled "you'll find out when you talk to the director" i nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the trip which i think the agent was glad for, it was a while before we got to the building and the drive was quite boring but i coped shield was what i was expecting this building stood about 5 stories high "it's bigger on the inside" i just nodded as she walked in but then i heard it "run your out of the facility you can run" it was the same one from before but my curiosity overpowered my want to run and i entered the building ready for anything what i was not ready for was being pulled behind a large pillar "what" i snapped at the agent who pulled me "shield's been compromised" i looked at her and knew she was telling the truth somehow "gun" was all i said and she unwillingly gave me a gun "i count seven men" a smirk started to play on my lips as i put the gun in my back pocket "good thing the gun holds eight rounds" i said as i walked away from her "um hey" this caught the attention of all of them "who are you? we were not informed that shield hires children" that simple statement brought rage to me "I AM NOT A CHILD" i yelled at them whipping the gun out shooting one of the agents in the knee cap and ran behind the pillar, i took the chance to whip round and got another two men both in the shoulders "3 down 4 to go and then run" i heard the leader of the group call out "come out come out wherever you are" he passed my pillar and before i knew what i was doing i had the gun pointed at his head "stop or i put a bullet through his cerebral cortex" this had all the men stopping "why don't you let us go with what we got or this little lady dies" i was conflicted stop the bad guy or save team-mate _"team-mate"_ and for once in my life i listened to that voice but not entirely " fine" i lowered my gun ever so slightly and shot his kneecap and the second i pulled the trigger my gun was facing her captor "you would kill your own team-mate" i shook my head and pulled the trigger "the bullet just barely skimmed his throat but it was enough to make him let her go and he looked at me grinning with his gun and the shot but i was fine he however was not he had a bleeding hole in his side "i do not like it when people try to kill my agents" a large man appeared holding a gun pointed at the dead man "or anyone who is protecting them" he came over to me and held out his hand which i took as a sign to give him the gun "thank you sir" he looked at the agent "both of you get to the medical bay now" the agent nodded and i just followed "so is agent your first name agent or what" she looked at me I got the first proper look at her she had striking blue eyes and flowing ginger hair outlining "Estella Jensen" i nodded "well you can call me wolf" she nodded "well you already met doctor banner so in you go i have to check up with doctor Kingston so bye" she waved at me "see ya stells" i practically yelled as she left smiling i could see as she turned the corner i decided to enter the room that i would probably break down but Stella would probably force me in the end, as i entered i was quite nervous "hello" i called out to no one in particular and got no response until a average height man with brown curly hair "hello again" i just nodded "you talked more last" i huffed "yeah that was before i got in a fight with a bunch of weirdos


End file.
